User blog:Kallutofan990/Analysis about Kalluto
Hi, so I recently made an analysis about Kalluto and what I think would happen to him and I was wondering if anyone is interested reading it? And maybe telling what do you think about it? criticism is welcome too ^__^ THE HAPPY ENDING FOR KALLUTO? So basically I want to know what do you think will happen to Kalluto. What will be his happy ending? A) He will join Killua and Alluka B) He will return back to home C) He will stay with Genei Ryodan. —————————————————————————- A) He will join Killua and Alluka Now if someone would have asked me like three moths ago what do I believe would happen to Kalluto I probably would have said that Kalluto will join Killua and Alluka. But now… It would be certainly amazing and maybe the most expected that would happen ‘cause it’s obvious that Kalluto cares for Killua. But I can’t really see that Killua would suddenly realize that how much Kalluto cares for him. And even though if he would realize it doesn’t mean that he will start to care for Kalluto as much as he cares Alluka. More like Killua will be a bit kinder to Kalluto, but it’s pretty clear that Killua wouldn’t ever care Kalluto as much as he cares Alluka. Even though they share some similarities (It’s pretty hard to notice since Kalluto doesn’t show his feelings as noticeably as Killua) Killua doesn’t want to do anything with his family and Kalluto probably wouldn’t stop killing people so Killua wouldn’t want to be with Kalluto because Killua have made pretty sure he doesn’t want to kill people anymore or be a assassin. Kalluto would probably remind him too much his life before as an assassin. I also believe that Kalluto would be miserable since Alluka would be with them. Kalluto envies Alluka (probably because Alluka’s relationship with Killua). Being with them only would remind Kalluto that whatever he does Killua would only care about Alluka and he couldn’t change it, even if he would told Killua how much he cares for him. Does that make any sense? B) He will return back to home Now i’m not sure how many people believe that Kalluto would go back to home, but I haven’t though at any point that Kalluto would go back. Kalluto doesn’t really show any particular close relationship to any other family member. (If you don’t count his envy to Alluka) Now I know that Kalluto’s and Kikyo’s relationship is stated to be loving, but in Zoldyck Family it can mean many things. Take for an example that Kikyo loves Killua, doting over him and being hysterical that he will leave home.She hasn’t shown any that kind of attitude toward Kalluto. Even though they’re relationship is suppose to be loving. Most likely they relationship is stated to be loving because Kalluto obeys Kikyo without any arguing (At least he doesn’t say anything bad to Kikyo) and Kikyo is just happy that she has someone who obeys her orders. I know it seems like really cold, but there is proof that Kikyo doesn’t care for Kalluto as much as she cares for Killua. -Illumi has said that Killua is Kikyo’s favorite son -During HxH 2011 episode 25 (or was it 24?) Kikyo cried and said that Killua is ” the one child I shall not give up” -She seemingly doesn’t seem to do nothing more than orders Kalluto around And Kalluto is the youngest child so naturally he is is left in his brothers shadows (excluding Milluki since he does nothing more than is in his room) And because Killua is heir he gets the most attention. And it’s not like Illumi is the most loving brother :/ But why would Kalluto care for Killua then? It would make more sense that Kalluto would harbor feelings of jealously toward Killua, getting all the attention. But that’s not the case. I think it would mean that Killua has shown some kind of love toward Kalluto when they were younger and because Kalluto had been teached how amazing and talented assassin Killua was so naturally Kalluto would admire his big brother for that also. if it’s true that Kalluto is left bit in sidelines then it can be expected that no one has really praised him (because it’s the most obvious thing praising someone will help they confidence and make them more open) So naturally it would make Kalluto happy that Killua would praise him, even if Killua later would forget about Kalluto probability wouldn’t. Now i wondered also Why Kalluto didn’t try to be closer to Killua if he cares so much about him. Maybe the reason for that was because Killua didn’t notice him and Kalluto didn’t know how to get his attenttion. Or maybe because Kikyo had ordered Kalluto not to disturb Killua’s training and Kalluto though it was the best way to help his brother. I think the only reason he stays with his family, because he thinks they are his family and it’s his duty to obey his family and because Killua was there too (and because he has nowhere else to go) C) He will stay with Genei Ryodan. This is the conclusion I ended up in the end. That he will stay with Genei Ryodan. Now I want to you to remember that during Zoldyck arc Kalluto asked Gon who they were (notice he asked that only after Kikyo had left) Most likely because he wants to avoid making Kikyo angry or make sure he won’t get punished. I remember reading a comment from someone that said Kalluto was distant with other members. Maybe he first was. It’s pretty natural. After years of accepting that the only role he could play in his family was the dutiful son it must be weird to meet group of people who don’t order him around. And most probability he was distant with them when he joined. He was a new member after all. but in my opinion Kalluto appears more talkative in Chimera Ant (Still quiet, but his just naturally quiet) I mean we saw him asking couple of questions from Genei ryodan and even saw a little bit changes of expression (Because before that he showed pretty much calm expression all the time) Try to think that Kalluto would have same kind of mission with his family. Do you really think he would ask as much questions with his family? Genei Ryodan is different from Zoldyck family. They didn’t just order Kalluto ‘do that and go there’. They explained to him why they were doing what they were. -Like running away from Feitan attack -Or deciding have a race. -Or why Feitan was wounded from Zazan’s attack. They could had easily just order him to do what they wanted him to do, but they didn't. As I said before I think Kalluto has little bit similarities as Killua. -They both are loyal ( Kalluto offered to help Feitan. If that wasn’t loyalty what was it? And he even though others were weird because they didn’t do anything to help Feitan) -They both are shown to be determined (Although it’s pretty hard to notice on Kalluto. Killua’s is more distinguishable while Kalluto’s is more subtle) In 2011 version it was shown Kalluto shows little though in this friendship. He was more likely bothered that Killua’s friends took him away. But maybe small part of him was interested to know who are these friends. Genei Ryodan are very loyal to each other. They help each other and protect each other. And they accept anyone who joins them. So I think Kalluto suits in Genei Ryodan. They notice him more and he is little bit more relaxed with them. (Not in like ‘Talk with them and laugh with them’ - way, but more like 'i can trust them so I can ask questions' - way. So my ultimate hope is that Kalluto will realize that Killua won’t care enough about him to go back to home (I know that was cold.) And that Kalluto doesn’t want to go back to home because Killua won’t come (or goes back to home, but realizes after a while that he has other people who care more of him than his own family. ‘Cough’ Phantom Troupe ‘cough’) Category:Blog posts